Stranger defended
by Linneagb
Summary: A few months into college and a pretty normal day, suddenly a bully from Lux's childhood turns up and things take a turn. And then there's a stranger by the name Jed who tries to defend her. And from the series we all do know that boys means drama, loads of drama.
1. Fight started

**Nope, I do not need more stories right now. But… I wanted to write something for a fandom I haven't worked with before and here we are. I hope you like it.**

"I can't believe you broke up with Jones."

Here we go again!

While Tasha started talking about how I and Jones had been absolutely perfect together we made our way into the school cafeteria. I glanced over the place and noticed there were quite a few empty tables so I and Tasha would have somewhere to sit at least (not that we hadn't been sitting on the floor and eaten before)

"Darn it. Why do I have to be so short?"

I tried to reach for some fries in the back line of the food but had to give up not to fall over the whole thing. A dark haired boy right next to me whose shirt I couldn't fail but notice (it was printed with freaking pineapples!) smiled at me. Then without a word, as if he'd done nothing else he leaned over, grabbed a cup of fries and held out to me.

"Thanks. That was nice." I took the cup from him. He didn't say anything, only smiled back at me (strange boy this one!) and then went to the check-out stand while I sighed deeply at Tasha who still was going on and on and on.

"Like after everything you went through and…" Tasha kept on rambling while I picked up one cola zero for us each and put on each of our tray- it was a good thing I'd know what she wanted. She was way too gone in her own rambling to even think about food right now. "…And then just like that. You dump him again. I swear if you wasn't my best friend I'd put you in an asylum and…"

"The fact that I am your best friend should be enough to put me in one." I interrupted and then put my tray by the lady at the check-out. "These two please…" I gestured over my own tray and Tasha's. "…Shut up Tash. You know very well it's my turn to pay today. And…" We grabbed our trays and made our way to find an empty table. "…I didn't dump him. It was a perfectly polite and mature decision we made together. And it's been two months- will you shut up some time?"

"The fact that you so badly want me to stop talking about it…" I gave a deep sigh- every. Single. Day!

But still, I couldn't help but laugh- she was my very best friend after all!

"HEY." I jumped when suddenly someone was in front of me and hit the tray out of my hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well hello there reject."

It only took me a split second to remember the kid right in front of me. The same red-haired kid who had given me hell all of those years ago.

But still the first thought that hit me was how I wasn't a reject anymore… But it didn't make it hurt less when it was thrown in my face by the one and only Simon Tucker himself.

"HEY." Tasha was right by me and threw her tray right into the stomach of Simon Tucker. "What's your problem?"

"Problem?" Simon's eyes were getting black in that exact way I had remembered them could from before. "My problem is that reject here stole some money from me. Do you remember that?" He looked to me. "You stole a freaking hundred bucks. And then you were rejected at your stupid foster home and I…"

"HEY." Tasha interrupted. "Don't call her that. Or I will…."

"Or you will what... Tiny?" Simon stepped over and stared Tasha right into the eyes, panted for a few seconds and then turned to me. "I want my money back. Or I will…"

"Lay off her. Or you'll have me to deal with." Tasha didn't let it wait any longer, but obviously she had made one move too much because Simon pushed her away and she fell over one table. And the bangs and crashing from her falling of it caught the attention of everybody in the whole darn cafeteria. "What's your problem?"

"I already told you what's my problem." Simon almost shouted. "I want my money back."

"It's been years." I tried, and tried to make it seem like I wasn't terrified of this guy, still after all of those years. "And I haven't got them. So just get away." Simon chuckled and smiled (and not in a nice way) at me while he pulled his sleeves up obviously trying to save some time before he knew how to continue.

"Simon. Simon." The guy who had picked up fries for me before suddenly turned up in between me and him and put his palm towards the red haired's chest. "Let's just leave this right now. It's been years but if you need that money I will give it to you. Don't… don't hit a girl. Leave her be."

"Tasha are you okay?"

"NO." Simon was shouting loud and the rest of the whole cafeteria had gone awfully silent. "PEOPLE HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT REJECT…" He pointed to me. "HER WHOLE LIFE. WELL I'M NOT GOING TO. AND I WANT MY MONEY BACK. NOW GIVE IT TO ME… OH. And Jed." He turned to his dark-haired friend. "It don't matter she's a girl. She's been alone all her life. I bet she can stand up for hers…"

And with that, I had had enough.

"Don't you never…" Stopping him from pushing me too I stepped over to the guy- a good bit taller than me. And hit him right in the stomach. "…Talk… Tasha…" I hit every spot I could reach, barely knowing the world around much enough to know there was someone trying to get to me too.

For one second I tried to turn and check if Tasha was okay, but all I could notice was her lying- face down on the floor without moving. Before Simon got in another blow right over my chin and I was hit backwards before he hit me right over my eye and I fell right into a chair that fell and the breath was hit right out of me while I fell to the floor.

"SIMON." I heard someone shout- maybe it was that Jed? "THAT'S ENOUGH."

And then it stopped, and one after one of the voices who had been cheering or screaming died out. I had had my eyes shut closed and my hands over my ears, and started with removing my hands. Then I realized the only sound left of me was from someone that couldn't have been more than a meter or two away from me. And whoever he or she was, he or she wasn't screaming. But just panting in that way that almost let you feel the pain they're feeling.

The pain that's way too bad to even find the energy to shout.

I didn't even know if I should feel lucky or not when I realized it wasn't mine.

 **So… who is this Jed? And who is this Simon? And what money does he want? He calls Lux a reject so he must not have met her for years. Then there's a fight when first Tasha, and then Lux herself try to stop him. Then somebody's hurt- probably badly hurt since he or she is in so much pain he or she isn't even screaming, only panting… Oh geez.**

 **The mentions in the rambling of an asylum I hesitated a lot about. But it felt alike Tasha and Lux's characters to put it there. It's not meant to offend anybody and if it does I am sorry.**

 **GleeJunkie007 helped out with a bully's name for Lux- if you like TV series you should go check out her profile. She's awesome.**

 **Random fact**

Jed is portrayed by David Henrie, Simon by Rupert Grint. If you're on polyvore (or just use google) I'm 'linneagbffn' there, and have made edits for them both.


	2. Jedidiah introduced

**Thanks to GleeJunkie007 and Maleeha x for reviewing.**

"Do you get…" A couple of hours after the big fight at the school I and Tasha sat on each hospital bed in a room at the ER. "…That after everything we have been through together…" Tasha continued. "…We got to ride an ambulance together."

"Ugh." I moaned. "When those paramedics barged into the cafeteria I thought I'd die from shame. And people gathering around those ambulances outside."

"Well at least you only had to get up in the front of the ambulance. Speaking about ambulance-s… Do you know what happened with that boy Jed? He seemed to be in a lot of pain. Although it was kind of him to just barge in and defend you against that Simon. Even though you two have never talked to each other before."

"Don't forget that he did reach me a cup of French fries before. I did talk to him then because I did tell him thanks."

Tasha just snorted at me but didn't say anything else. Mainly because the door opened and a doctor came in.

"So what are the news doc? Are we dying?"

"You are not dying Miss Siviac." The doctor gave a short chuckle. "You do however have a minor concussion. You can go home, but I'd rather you didn't stay by yourself during the nearest twenty four hours. And come back if you get a very bad headache, can't keep fluid down or go unconscious. You on the other hand…" The doctor turned to me. "You've got some bruises and cuts from what appears to be broken glass. But there's nothing big or deep so you can go home and it's going to heal by itself in no time. You go home. Happy thanksgiving."

"I gotta get away from this hospital smell." Tasha more or less jumped onto her feet. "Whoa… Right. A concussion." She grabbed the bed railing and swayed a bit. The doctor frowned and hurried over to her. "I'm good. I feel a bit drunk." Tasha grabbed her jacket. "Aren't you coming Lux?"

"Yep." I crawled down from the hospital bed. "Happy thanksgiving." I smiled at the doctor and then left with Tasha. "Yeah. You're right. This damn hospital smell is making me want to vomit. Problem now… We got here in an ambulance so my car is back at school… How do we get there so I can go home? Well home is nearer than school so I… Maybe there's a bus. But I don't have a bus pass. I don't need a bus pass I have a driver's license. But now…"

"Just call your dad." Tasha interrupted. "Or call a cab. A ride is cheaper than a cab and you and I could need that right now."

"Oh. I like the way you're thinking." I pulled my phone up and dialed dad's number. "Hey dad." Bruised or not, it still felt half weird half amazing to call that man my dad. "Listen… I could need a favor. I and Tasha are in the hospital… Don't worry we're both fine. But we could need a ride from here and home… Or rather to school and I can get my car there."

"Hospital" There goes not to worry. "What happened?"

"A fight broke out at school. But don't worry. I only have some bruises and Tasha's only got a minor concussion. They sent us home but since we were put in an ambulance to get here my car is still at school. Well I know there might be a bus but…"

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I'm just collecting my car keys and stuff right now… Lux. Do you know where I put my phone?"

Nope, dad wasn't always so bright.

"Dad. How are you talking to me even though we're not standing to each other?"

"I don't… Oh. Thanks Lux. I'm getting into the car now. CATE. I'M JUST GOING TO PICK UP LUX." I grimaced and held the phone away from my ear a bit when he shouted to my mum. "There. In my car, ten minutes away."

"Hey Lux." Tasha suddenly caught my attention while we stepped out onto the pavement outside the hospital doors. "There's that Jed-guy from school." I turned still with the phone held to my ear. But yes, it was that guy Jed. Also with his phone held to his ear and his other arm in a big sling.

"Dad… I have to go. There's someone I have to talk to here. Can you just come to the main entrance at the hospital? We're already outside, we needed to get some air. Drive carefully. See you soon. Bye." I hung up, and without thinking more about what I was doing walked over to the boy- obviously from before named Jed.

He was talking on the phone. But while I waited so I could talk to him I couldn't help to hear what he said.

"No. I can't Josie. I'm sorry." He said in his phone. "I can't celebrate thanksgiving with you now. But I'll see you for Christmas okay? And I promise I'll bring you an extra present." Jed swallowed and it seemed he was trying to seem less upset than what he actually felt. Then he suddenly saw me and nodded. "Listen Josie I have to go now… I'll call you up later. There's someone here I need to talk too… Love you, bye… Hey." He turned his phone off and greeted me and Tasha. "I… Well… I'm not sure what to say… I would shake your hand but…" He nodded down towards his arm that hung in a big sling. "Well. Still got one working hand." He stood up and held out his left hand. "Jedidiah Wadleigh. You can call me Jed."

"Lux Cassidy."

"Natasha Siviac."

"Well… are you girls okay?" Jed looked from one to the other. "I tried to stop Simon from doing what he did but Simon is… Simon." Jed gave a deep sigh.

"I'm fine." I said. "Only bruises a bit of here and a bit of there. Tasha has a minor concussion but we are going to be fine… We've been through worse haven't we Tash?" Tasha nodded agreeing. "And you and your arm?"

"Shoulder." Jed corrected me. "Dislocated. It's happened about a million times before, still hurts like hell." Jed gave another deep sigh. "It doesn't hurt half as much as having to tell my sisters I won't be coming home for thanksgiving. But I don't really feel like a six hour long train ride right now… Sorry I don't know why I told you that."

"It's fine… I can't get your sisters here but if you want to… You can come celebrate Thanksgiving with us…" I gestured towards myself and Sasha. "My dad is coming to get us here and driving us to the school so I can get my car so if you have something back there we can just go get it. What do you say?"

"I wouldn't want to interrupt anything…"

"You're not. Our only plans are like eating turkey and go shopping on Friday. And that's about it."

I somehow just felt excited all of a sudden. Something in Jed, whether it was that he had defended me towards the guy who'd been harassing me constantly for two years when we were in the same school or something else I did not know. But I just needed to get to know him more.

And then maybe I was just denying the way my heart started beating when I looked him in the eyes.

"Here comes Nate." Tasha said suddenly and I looked out towards the road. True! Here he came, in full speed. "Didn't you tell him not to worry? Because I think it's pretty obvious he tries to get here as fast as possible… Are you coming or not Jed?"

Dad pulled over in front of the entrance. I got that we only had a minute or two and I and Tasha should get right in the car. But I couldn't quite help it when I waved to dad for him to come over, which he did.

"Hey." I gave him a quick hug. "Jed. This is my dad… Dad. This is Jed. He… Long story short. A guy started trying to fight me and Jed tried to defend me which…" I gestured to his arm and shoulder. "Anyway, another long story short. I and Tasha were thinking that now when his own plans didn't quite work out he could come and have his thanksgiving-celebration with us."

"Well…" Dad looked Jed up and down as if to check if he was good enough or not. "…You're free to join us if you want." Jed looked from one to the other and seem to go through everything we had said and done the last ten minutes. "Well first…" Dad held out his left hand, and Jed took it. "Nathaniel Bazile. You can call me Nate."

"Jedidiah Wadleigh… It's a long story. You can call me Jed. The girls have told me a bit about what you'll be doing and I know you have to move the car…" Jed hesitated, then shrugged (with one shoulder) and smiled. "Well I do like turkey."

 **Random fact**

This story is set around Thanksgiving. We don't really have those traditions here in Sweden (it's coming more and more though but never mind) So I don't really know the traditions and stuff. But I'll make my version of it with them going to school until Wednesday and eating turkey and black Friday and hope it works. And I won't bother re-writing it so…. I hope you can stand it.


	3. Life showed

**Tif S and GleeJunkie helped out a bit with describing the Thanksgiving traditions. So now when thanksgiving is over for this year I hope it was a great time for all of you and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and happy new year's. So shoutout and thanks to them.**

"Well." I got in the shotgun front seat when I, Tasha and Jess got into dad's car and dad got back into the driver's seat. "It's kind of a long story. God. I had hoped I would never have to ask parents for a ride ever again when I showed you that little driver's card. But a guy at school, Simon. He and I went to the same school years ago. And he started shouting that I owe him a hundred bucks. And Tasha was angry but then… he pushed her away. And then Jed, who is Simon's best friend tried to stop it and Simon pushed him too. So we ended up in the hospital and was taken in by ambulance so I couldn't get my car. I know it's further away than home but it would be great if you could give us a ride to school."

"That's fine." Dad couldn't take his eyes off the road but I could spot the frown in between his eyes. "But I want you to tell me who this Simon is."

"Just a guy I was in the same school as." I mumbled. "Nobody special."

Just had I said it when dad pulled over in front of the school building. And there, leaning against my car stood Simon Tucker himself.

"Is that him?"

"Yep."

"Well hello there Reject." Simon didn't let wait for it and I hadn't even closed the door of the car before he called me that again. "Don't imagine I will care about any of this. I want my hundred bucks."

"What's going on?" I hadn't looked to dad hoping he would ignore it and leave me to this. "What did you call her?"

"Nothing more than what she actually is."

"It's alright dad." I tried, I knew he was protective of me and I might as well show Simon his old nickname for me wasn't suiting anymore. "Let's just go."

"Dad?" Simon snorted. "Uh-oh. Dad is a bit protective I can see." Dad's eyes had darkened. "Don't even try it. I am not leaving until you give me back my hundred bucks. Or do you want your little dad or your little friends how you…"

"Here." Simon didn't have time to finish or tell before dad had pulled up fifty-dollar- bills from his wallet and pushed them into Simon's chest. "Is that right?" Simon took the money and nodded. "Then." Dad suddenly grabbed the red haired's shirt and pulled him close to himself while he wheezed in between his teeth. "If I ever see you close to Lux again I will make your life a… yuk." Simon had spit him right in the face and dad let go while he tried to rub off the saliva with his sleeve.

"He hasn't changed a bit since I met him the last time." I searched my pockets for a tissue. "That was in middle school… When I actually was a reject."

Some days it felt like a million years since I had searched up mum and dad for signing the papers for the social services. And after everything that had happened I didn't regret a single second of it. Although, sometimes it was even hard to remember where I had been earlier. Even though "reject" was my whole childhood more or less- it just felt so far.

"Now." Dad rubbed my shoulder and pulled me close. "If that guy ever bugs you again…" He didn't finish the sentence. But the way he kept rubbing my arm spoke for itself. "Natasha, you go with Lux. And you…" Dad pointed to Jed. "I want to talk to you so you're riding in my car."

"I have to go and get some things in my locker first if that's okay." Jed pointed to the school building. "I'll be right back."

"Please take it easy." I half moaned at dad. "He seems alright. Don't forget he is the one who protected me against… a bully. And he's only a friend so you don't need to worry about nothing."

Well. I could kind of see how he'd been taking it on Jed's expression when I stood in the hallway when dad and Jed came inside the house. And for a second I waited until dad wasn't in the same room as us anymore to finally be able to talk to him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized (on dad's behalf) to Jed and took one of his bags without him having to ask me. "The guest room is upstairs. And I promise you I asked him to take it easy with the questions- I take it he asked loads and loads."

"Don't worry about it." Jed smiled slightly and let hear a forced laugh. "If one of my sisters met a guy I hadn't met before then I would have done the exact same thing. Only the best for the ones we love huh?"

"Something like that." I walked ahead of Jed up the stairs and into a small hallway with three doors. "Bathroom." I pointed right ahead. "Lux's room." I pointed to the left. "And Jed's room." I opened the door and showed him into the room. "It's grey, and white, and black… and boring. But I guess that's just the way a guest room is supposed to be. Can I help you with anything? No? Well. Feel free to have your stuff all around the floor if you want, as long as you keep that in here."

"I think I can do without that." Jed laughed. "My sisters bully me for being tidy and freaking out if anything isn't where it's supposed to be."

"That's the guest room." I threw my backpack off my shoulder and took it in my hand. "My room is just over here. Come on. I'll show you… Or would you rather get settled here maybe. Well…" I walked over to my room and Jed followed. "Welcome to my room." I smirked jokingly. "It not much for the world." I dropped the backpack on the floor. "But I like it."

"It looks nice. Is it just me?" I could have guessed what Jed saw even if I didn't know what direction he looked in. "Or is that a bong lamp?"

"Yep." I couldn't help but smile. "You're right. It is a bong lamp. Don't worry though. I'm not planning to use it as anything else as a lamp. There's also a big tapestry on the wall with a map of the world. A photo of me and my parents the first birthday I spent along with them. And a photo of me and Tasha from graduation. And yeah, that's about it." I looked around. Then sat down on my bed and Jed sat down on the desk chair. "You have seen a bit of my life… Why don't you show me a bit of yours? I just know that your name is Jed and that your shoulder is dislocated for like the millionth time."

"Yeah." Jed chuckled. "Millionth not so much. More like sixth. First time it happened I was eight, riding my bike. I was accidentally on my way to go out right into the street in front of a car and I braked with the front brakes. I was thrown over the front of the bike and thrown into the front of the car that was just braking- with a bit more luck than my braking… Ouch! And then when it's happened once it happens more easily again."

"Ouch." I grimaced. "That's got to hurt." I hesitated. "I guess… Are you like… Do you wonder why Simon keeps on calling me Reject?" Jed shrugged. "It's okay if you wonder but… like I tried to tell him. That Reject-part of my life is over now and it… It had to do with my ehrm… family-life back then. It's a lot better now though. After… I don't even know it all. I live with my parents, Tasha's my best friend and we're basically like sisters. Then sometimes it's mum's ex-husband Ryan and his wife and son. And then dad's two best friend's Math and Jamie and Math's wife and daughter so… It gets a bit crazy around here sometimes. But after all we're kind of just one big happy family. Well, most of the time… What's your family like?"

"Well not as much fun as yours seem." Jed laughed slightly and pulled up his phone for something. "I am from a town called Herrisfoot. You probably haven't heard about it. It is in the middle of nowhere. And we live in the house where I grew up- in the middle of nowhere. Here." He searched up something in his phone and then showed me a photo with himself and two younger girls in it. "That's me and my sisters. The smaller one is Josephine and then Katherina in the middle. Those two are more important than anything else in my life." He took the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I shook my head.

"No. But I think mum went out to buy takeaway for our anti-thanksgiving-and-Christmas-food-dinner today. So any second…"

"FOOD IS HERE."

For a second I and Jed only sat on each our places and stared to each other. Then Jed stood up and gestured with his left hand.

"Women first."

 **Jed is portrayed by David Henrie, Josephine by Aubrey Miller, Katherina by Ariel Winter and Simon by Rupert Grint.**

 **Herrisfoot is not an actual place. The name comes from some "Town's names" suggestions "Wall with a Fez" here on fanfiction sent me years ago.**

 **Random fact**

I have an idea for a oneshot/ short story with Lux moving into this house with Cate and Baze. I made a polyvore with things in her room. And if I write it there'll be an explanation to that big tapestry with the world map.


	4. Daughter protected

**Hello everyone. And Happy New Year.**

 **Thanks to Tif S for reviewing.**

"Well Jedidiah." I rolled my eyes when I heard dad's voice and the tone in it just as we finished our dinner. "Will you stay by the table with me and Cate for a while and Lux and Natasha, you can leave."

"Come on dad."

"It's fine." Jed tried with a nervous smile. "I would totally do the same if it was one of my sisters. But… let's just do what he says." Jed blinked slightly. "Yes Mr. Bazile?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and was on my way to tell Jed to come with me when mum showed me to go away and Tasha grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. And if only glares could kill!

"He's just looking out for you." Tasha told me as if I didn't already know. "It's something that not all people get to have. And after everything I know you appreciate it despite that you think he's too over-protective." I moaned and rolled my eyes while I walked into my room and Tasha followed. "You know you love it."

I couldn't help but smile widely. Then my smile fading once we came into my room and Tasha let me know what was next.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But will you tell what this whole Simon-guy is on about? He and his hundred bucks?"

"Well." I hesitated and span the can of Sprite in my hand nervously. Tasha opened her can and watched me as if she was watching a movie. I had never told anyone about what happened that day, but Tasha was my best friend after all. If nothing had scared her away yet… "I was in foster care as you know. And he and his friend started calling me reject. I tried not to care about it. But it was all "They're boys it's what they do when they love you" you know that usual crap. But then I went after them myself. And for some reason they had…. He and his friends was like you know. The coolest gang at school. And from somewhere they had gotten that they wanted me to be their slave. And if I would be their slave. The first thing I was going to do was to give them all each blowjob."

Tasha hissed and choke on her drink. I gave a deep sigh, more about what Simon and his friends had done to me that day than Tasha and patted her back.

"THEY DID WHAT?"

Tasha shouted in the same second as she had stopped coughing, then started coughing again and I patted her back.

"Can I finish telling you what happened?" Still coughing, Tasha nodded and gestured to me to go on. "I didn't. Simon and his friends you know… they forced me down on my knees and were on their way to pull their pants down. I had my lips pressed as hard together as possible and that's when Simon told me if I did it I could have a hundred bucks. He comes from this really rich family so well, twelve year old with a hundred bucks in his pocket- not a big deal. Then in the same moment as he pulled them out of his pocket we heard a teacher, it was after school but I guess she was about to leave or something and she was shouting like "What are you doing?" Or something like that. It startled the guys, and before they were in reality again I grabbed the bills from Simon's hand… And then I ran."

Tasha was for the moment only staring at me, her mouth open and her eyes wide. If we would see Simon again at school I would… well let's just say he would be in trouble. I knew that look on Tasha's face. It was kind of the same she'd been wearing with hitting Trey with that spade.

"And then? You must have come to school again the next day?"

"Right then I was in you know this normal, not bad but neither very good foster home. But when I came home that afternoon, I got in a fight with that dad. Shouting at all of them I didn't want to stay there for anything in the world. And I was sent back to Sunnyvale before the day was over. But that didn't matter right then. Anything just as long as I didn't have to go back to that school and face Simon and his friends. It was after that I lived with Valerie and Trey. And the rest is what we call history."

I finished the story and sighed deeply. There, that was it. After years of that secret playing over and over in my mind whenever I come to think about it I had told someone. In difference from Trey it hadn't been in court in front of loads of people. But it was something. And yet it had been hard to start it something it had just run off while I told Tasha about what had happened that day.

Then suddenly I heard a snivel from right outside my room.

"I think he heard us."

There was a couple of seconds, then dad leaned into the doorway so we could see him. He had obviously followed us for some reason and heard every word I had just told Tasha.

"Can I be alone with Lux for a minute Natasha?" Dad stepped into the room. "I'll be right downstairs again." She hurried out of the room and dad sat down on the bed next to me. "My God. If I ever see this guy again…"

"Don't start a fight dad." As if this would help if they ever met again. "Look. It's years ago. Both I and Simon have grown up and…"

Like I said- as if this would help…

"And yet he got back on you only earlier today. Lux. I'm going to ask you something now. And whatever it is I want you to answer me the truth whatever the truth is. Now I know this happened to you through this Simon and his friends. And I do know that Trey… did what he did. But is there anyone else who has done… this kind of things to you. You know… sexually?"

"No." I shook my head. "Simon and Trey. Nobody else."

For a second I almost thought that dad was about to start crying. And maybe he was, but in the last second he pulled himself together. Even though he still didn't seem sure about what to do or what feelings to show.

"If anyone ever does it again…" He laid his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head back against his shoulder. "I know I haven't been there to protect you before. But I am here for you now and for everything in the future. So if anything like this ever happens again then I want you to tell me. Okay? Can you promise me that?"

"I can promise you that. But dad. This is in the past so… I think I just wants to do my best to forget all about it. And he's gotten his money back so Simon should leave me alone after this."

Dad sighed deeply and rubbed my arm. He didn't seem to know what to say and I couldn't blame him for it. I didn't know what to say neither.

I just wished I didn't want to say that last again only to talk myself into it.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Dad looked to my world's map on the wall. "About the whole world. If you want me to, then I'll be with you, wherever you may go. Now. I know it was hard for you that day in court when you told everybody what Trey had done to you. And I could hear on your voice now when you told Natasha now what Simon and his friends did that it was hard. But… You forgot this in the kitchen that's why I came upstairs by the way." He handed me my phone. "If there is anything. A situation where you end up in something like with Trey or Simon… It doesn't happen to be anything like that. God let those times be over for you now. It's enough if someone is hurting you at all or you're just at a date with the most boring guy you've ever met. Send me a message, write only 911 in it. And I will be right there to pick you up. No questions asked. You don't have to tell me more than what feels okay for yourself. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now." Dad patted my arm, then took it away from me and stood up. "If you excuse me. I'm going to find out if this new friend of yours is a jerk or not?"

I just snorted at him. Yet I couldn't help but smile. After everything that had happened at least I could know that whatever happened dad only wanted me safe.

"Dad?"

"Yep." He turned back to me. "Daughter?"

"Jed was no friend of Simon's back in Junior High. I figured you might want to know that."

"I did want to know that." Dad nodded and turned again. "I did."

"Dad?"

"Daughter?"

"No matter what you think. I and Jed are only friends."

Dad turned and looked to me again. With a slight smile on his lips again. And it actually wasn't so hard to figure what on earth he was thinking.

"For now at least."

 **I have an idea for a oneshot for life unexpected. Where among other things it will hold the explanation of how Lux's room ended up like it did with the whole world map and chaise and everything.**

 **Random fact**

Honestly, where Lux says Dad? And Baze says "Daughter?" I found that quite funny. Their relationship is just the greatest.

 **Anyone who reviews will get a shoutout.**


	5. Mall visited

**I have made a polyvore edit for the things they shop in this chapter. But it's been a while since I've made it. Anyway, it's in the collection for other stories and the link to the collection is on my profile.**

"What are we doing here at this time of day?"

At five minutes to five in the morning Black Friday I, Tasha and dad were standing in line to get into the mall. I and Tasha (me mostly) had been saving as much money as we could for the past six months to go here. Dad had mostly come with us since I had talked him into it and he was mostly moaning about how tired he was.

"Lux…" He moaned again. "Give me an answer. What are we doing outside the shopping mall at…" He unlocked his phone to check the clock. "…Four fifty nine in the morning. I could be home right now, in my bed, it's warm and soft. And out here is just cold and I want to sleep…" As if to show how serious he was he yawned again. "Why am I here? You two are the ones who wanted to go here anyway."

"You came with us because I saw a jacket I thought you'd like. But I was right in the ending rush of saving up money for today. So I thought I'd tell you about it and you could come with us here. When it's cheap. And then, if you like it I can buy it for you. You'll just have to pretend to be surprised when you open your Christmas present. Now, they're opening."

"I already have enough jackets."

Dad moaned, but still followed as the line started moving through the doors. The black Friday shoppers were going mad from the start and the crowd thick everywhere. It wasn't a surprise, I had already memorized where that jacket was and grabbed dad and Tasha by each hand and pulled them with me into the right store.

"Here." I saw the brown leather jacket through the windows from outside so I let go of their hands and walked straight over it. Then picked out the right size and handed it over to dad. "Try it on."

"Well…" Dad first held it in front of himself and took a look. "It looks nice." He pulled his own jacket off and looked around for a mirror. "You're right." Dad twisted and turned vainly in front of the mirror. "It does suit me…. Now. I wonder what my daughter will get me for Christmas…" He checked the price tag. "Oh, this is for sale."

I couldn't help but snort at him and looked around for a bit. This store only sold men's clothes but that was just nothing I cared much for. If clothes fit they fit, if they looked nice they did. And that jacket on my dad did fit and looked nice.

"Now get it off. We'll have to go and look in some other stores. I have saved money for this day for ages."

"So… I will go now and…" Without finishing the sentence he pulled the jacket off, handed it to me and pulled on his own jacket. "Then… hmmm. I wonder what I will get for Christmas." Dad walked away while I couldn't help but smirk when I saw him walk away, he blinked back at me and then pretended to look at some T-shirts while I went to pay and then put the jacket in my backpack. "I'm going to go get some coffee." He met me by the door when I had hidden the jacket. "So I'll be at the café. And you girls can go do what you want."

"Oh. Those are cute." I shook my head, then turned and looked through a window, then pointed to a pair of shoes. "Sneakers with graffiti print. Come on." I didn't mind grabbing her by the hand going into the shoe shop and grabbing the shoes. "And they're in my size."

About an hour later Tasha would be quite tired of me. We had gone from the shoe store into the biggest of the clothing store, and while she picked out a few items carefully and I must have grabbed at least twenty in five minutes. Before we had to stand in line for like twenty minutes for a changing room to be empty.

"Come on. I know they're tiny but we'll use one together so we don't have to stand for another five minutes to get one each."

And it wasn't until then I noticed that Tasha had put away most of her stuff. Actually, all of the things she had taken except for a dark green shirt that looked way too thin for this time of year.

"It is nice." While I pulled my hoodie and T- shirt off Tasha already had the shirt from the store on and was twisting and turning in front of the mirror to get a look at the lattice back. "It is. I think I'll buy it. But you know I have to choose a bit more carefully than you Lux. I have to go for what I need rather than want."

"It's not my fault you didn't start saving up your money when I did."

Tasha didn't answer. We both knew the money problem was about more than I could save better.

 _I didn't have your parents to help me with the money either._

She didn't say it. But I knew that was what she thought and what was going on and right away I felt bad. So it was in silence I tried on the clothes I had chosen and put at least half of them away before even doing that.

"Act surprised on Christmas day." I took the shirt she had tried on. "Go and get something and… buy something that you want and only want." Tasha just glared back at me and took the shirt back.

"I only want this. And I know you already got me a gift, months ago."

 _My god Tash. Swallow your pride. You know you'd do the same for me._

"Then I'll buy something you need then." I took my own clothes on again, took a shirt and a pair of pants that I had tried on and left the changing room. "Only earlier today you said you were cold…" I looked around. "Oh look! Beanies!"

Natasha sighed deeply and I could almost hear the way she shook her head at me. But she had to admit she had been cold and the mountain of different beanie caps in a basket by us were cheap so we both started looking through it.

"Actually, I've been kind of cold to." I found a knitted, purple hat with a pom pom. "How does it look?"

"Warm." Tasha nodded. "Nice, it looks nice. So… How about this?" I looked up, Tasha had pulled on a green, knitted one with a pom pom too. The green matching the shirt she still had hanging from her arm. "I never thought a pom pom beanie would kind of be my style but it looks kind of nice don't you think?" She looked herself in the mirror. "Fine then." She pulled it off and pressed it into my hand. "Thanks Lux."

"Don't mention it." I sighed when I saw the line we would have to stand to wait in and the two checkout stands that were opened. "And the line goes through half of the store but well." I bounced a bit up and down on my toes. "You know. It will kind of be quicker if I can pay for it all."

"No, Lux. And besides. I've only got one shirt to pay for."

"Hey dad." We ran into my dad right outside the store when we finally came out of it after paying. "I thought that you were going to go to the café and have like eight cups of coffee."

"I was." Dad smirked tiredly. "And I did have one cup. But then as I sat down I saw some things through the crowd and in a store." He held up the bag. "They had a bunch of these ugly Christmas sweaters. I got one for us each, you too Natasha. And one for your mum. I guess… we should go and sit down. I'll show them to you. Do you want some hot chocolate or tea or something?"

"Hot chocolate please."

"Yeah. Me too. Thank you."

"One coffee and two hot chocolates please." Dad ordered by the desk. "You'll have to take your own cups though."

Dad took his coffee cup and I and Tasha each with hot chocolate and a mountain of whipped cream and mini marshmallows and went to sit down. I pulled my backpack off and put it in between my feet so I had it close if dad wanted to see what I had bought. Or more likely if I wanted to show him. But first…

"Well, like I said. This store over there…" Dad pointed. "Sells a bunch of ugly Christmas sweaters. And I got one for us each, including you Natasha. And first…" He looked down into his bag and pulled one up unfolding it to show the print. "For Cate."

"This the season to be freezing." I read out loud from the print. "Mum's freezing all the time. It doesn't matter if it's Christmas or midsummer." Dad laughed slightly, put the sweater in his lap and pulled up two more sweaters.

"And one for Lux." He held up one red with a bearded Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer on. "And one for Natasha." He unfolded the other one, black with snow flakes and a snowman on. "And then at last one for dad." He held up the last one from the bag, a read one with the text…

"Dear Santa. I can explain." I read out loud from the print. "Ha-ha. If it only was so simple. Mr. Beat- up-every-guy- who- hurt- my- daughter- and- ask- the-one- who- protected- her- a- million- questions- to- check- if- he's- okay."

And then, while dad was trying to come up with something to say. And just as I was putting my cup down after taking a sip of the steaming hot chocolate. Something caught my eye and I turned to see it. It couldn't be… what was he doing here?

Well duh! Black Friday shopping what else? It wasn't like I could ground him from wherever I was going. Only because I knew that if my dad or best friend saw him there would be no way of hell not breaking lose.

"Dad… Tasha I just…" I tried to keep an eye on Simon, not too hard. In the crowd of blonde, brown and dark- haired all of his red thatch was easy to spot. "...There is another store across the road. Maybe we should go check what they have there…." Dad yawned. "And then go home so dad can go back to sleep. Sounds like a plan to me? Doesn't it?"

"We only just sat down. We can sit here for another hour if we so want to." Dad yawned for the millionth time today. "Can't we sit here? Maybe my second cup of coffee will make me not want to sleep all the time at least."

Well, it was naïve. But at least for a tiny little while I could pretend that dad and Tasha wouldn't notice I was looking at something. Of course they did, they both turned away from their drinks. And even though he had his head half turned away from me. I could see his expression change when he spotted the red haired boy.

"Dad, please."

Well, it was worth a try!

Dad didn't seem to hear me as he quickly got onto his feet, almost knocking his coffee cup right over in the move before he stomped over to the red haired boy in the crowd.

"Oh hey." Simon greeted. "It's Reject's da…" He didn't have time to finish that sentence before he was hit by dad's fist punching him right in the face. "Ow… What the f*ck man?" He barely had the time to raise before dad had the time to grab his shirt and press him up against a wall.

"I… don't… want… to… see you… near… my… daughter… ever… again."

Dad was wheezing, so was Simon as dad had him pressed by his chest.

"I… can't… breathe…" Dad let go of him and he took a fast deep breath. Just as he was about to take a blow himself towards my dad, dad once again punched him right into the face. "OW… Well. I'm going to be close to her, we go to the same scho…"

I had never seen dad like this before. Not even in the court room when I had told the judge and everybody else there about what Trey had done to me. There was a fire in his eyes, and if I had been in Simon's position now. I would have been frightened. Especially as dad once again punched him, this time in the stomach.

"Ow." I grimaced. "That's got to hurt. DAD PLEASE. STOP IT. NO… TASHA."

More and more people were turning to stare when my best friend too got up onto her feet. And that just as Simon managed to get dad's hands of his shirt and hit my dad right across his face. Dad stumbled to the side and Simon was about to continue just as Tasha caught up with him and kneed him right in the balls.

"That's got to hurt." I couldn't help but comment to nobody but myself while I watched Simon fall to his knees with a hand over his groin during swearing loudly while dad held Tasha back. "STOP IT YOU TWO. THAT'S ENOUGH."

I was afraid that when Simon got up, dad and Tasha might have something else planned. But they were already in enough trouble. And while Simon had collapsed and rolling from side to side with both hands by his groin a group of mall cops had come running and grabbed all of them three. One of them pulled Simon onto his feet before they started leaving the three away.

I quickly looked around, grabbed my backpack and the plastic bags dad and Tasha had gotten. Then grabbed them all and quickly followed in the footsteps while people stopped and watched while my dad, best friend and worst enemy was being led away by the mall cops.

"Now…." I managed to run over and get up in between dad and Tasha. "This is why I didn't tell you the whole story to begin with." I looked to Simon who had a bleeding nose and split eyebrow.

"What is it that you told them?" Simon gagged from the blood that must have run from his nose and down into his throat. "And what is wrong with you two? I mean three."

"Oh, don't come and say you don't know what I'm talking about." I was having quite some trouble controlling my own anger. And if it wasn't for that he had already been beat up and there were cops around I would gladly have punched the crap out of him too.

"I don't get this." Simon tried to get away, only to be sternly held back by the mall cops who held his hands behind his back. "It's been ages. Why bother about it now?"

"Well, why did you bother about those hundred dollars?" To that Simon didn't answer. "Don't even try to state that you didn't deserve it."

 **Random fact**

I love those "ugly" Christmas sweaters. I think they look great. My dad and stepmum gave me one only right before last Christmas. It's knitted, it is stripy in red and green and with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. His red nose is a red pom pom on the front of the shirt- it's so cute and so soft and comfortable to wear.

I just have to put one more- Tasha and Lux in that store, Lux grabbing loads and Tasha only a few items was totally me and one of my best friends at a store in town last summer (she lives far away from me, otherwise we'd do it more often) I'm Tasha.

 **I wish I could get the characters more… in character as they are in the series. I was going to watch the series one more time but only found that it is no longer on Netflix. But I do them to suit the storylines and I do my best so I hope it works.**

 **Anyone who reviews will get a shoutout.**


	6. Silence filled

**Hello guys. First of all I just need to write some A/N's.**

 **You know the page where I was doing edits for characters and stuff? Polyvore? That page has been taken down. And instead I have put up an Instagram account where I put up pictures of fanfiction-related stuff. Such as pictures of celebrity look-alike's, updates about what chapters I'm working on and more. If you are interested in following it then you can find it under the name "Linneagbfanfiction"**

 **And then, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I have a tad too many stories going on right now. Good news are several of my stories are close to their endings. And those are this story, and the five listed here. So you can expect these getting updated frequently until they're all finished.**

 **-Unpretty hurts  
-How far I'll go  
-Dancing in the rain  
-The little girl  
-The one where rawr means I love you in dinosaur. **

**And when I've finished all of these I can get to updating the stories left more.**

 **So, now finally all of that is done. Onto the chapter.**

"Get in there."

The mall security guards, each of them holding dad's, Tasha and Simon's hands cuffed and behind their bucks I had to almost run to keep up with them. Through the mall, into a hallway only for staff and through a door.

"And who may you be?"

The one of the guards that wasn't holding onto anyone stopped me in the door and I swore under my breath. I had hoped I could just continue like this and everybody would just get I kind of was the deal in all of this.

"Well…" I pointed to dad. "His daughter, her best friend. And his…" I pointed to Simon. "…I'm not so sure. It's quite a long story. And it might not seem like it to you but I promise. I really do have a part in all of that fighting and I really need to know what happens next."

The guard raised an eyebrow at me, but moved away from the door and showed me where to sit in the room. While he got on the other side of the desk from the rest of us, each guard still standing behind us and handcuffs still on. Dad sat next to me, Tasha on the other side of him. And then Simon, they looked equally furious. While the guard on the other side of the table looked from one to the other in silence.

The silence was thick all around us. But if I was the one who would start talking I would have to start where my and Simon's story began. And I didn't quite want to do that- it was in the past after all. I had no intention of sharing it with the world after all this time.

Meanwhile I hoped anyone would say anything. It didn't matter if it had any meaning to it or if anyone suddenly started singing on twinkle, twinkle little star. As long as it was something to fill that awkward silence with.

"Does anyone want to start this long story and explain what is going on?"

"I haven't done anything." Simon almost shouted. "I was hanging out with my friends for shopping and all of a sudden these two were all over me. I have never seen any of them ever before in my life. I swear."

Of course I, dad and Tasha knew the truth. But it didn't exactly look like anyone else in the room believed in him when the guard slowly looked from one to the other and then leaned back.

"Anyone want to tell me your truth about the story?"

While silence filled the room again Simon was pouting like a baby of not having been believed. I, dad and Tasha looked to the other as several seconds ticked by in silence. Then, as dad's expression changed and he turned his head he finally continued.

"He- Simon has been… harassing Lux." Dad nodded towards me. "And… I just couldn't bear the thought of anyone doing that and getting away with it. I guess I could call it being a protective dad… Do you have children sir?"

"As people say, that is none of your business." The guard noted something on a notebook on the table and looked around without saying anything for a few moments. "Do you, Mr. Tucker want to call the police and press charges against Mr. Bazile and Miss Siviac after what happened and what they did today?"

Simon didn't say anything at last, but looking from dad, to Tasha and then to me I stared back at him. Of course I couldn't say anything or I would too be in trouble. But I could hope that he knew that if he told them then I'd tell everybody that asked about what he and his friends did that day so long ago.

(Well, of course I could pretend as if it wasn't me who would get the blame from that.)

"No."

"Will you start fighting again if we remove the handcuffs?"

Wouldn't he get the exact same answer from anyone he asked? Nobody would ruin their chances of being free would they?

Simon shook his head first, then dad, then Natasha and the guards behind us took each step forward and unlocked the cuffs. Simon hissed and rubbed his wrists, Natasha only clenched her hands in her lap, dad still looked as if he wanted to punch Simon in the face. But luckily didn't and with clenched fists laid both his hands on his lap and waited for the guard to finish whatever he was noting.

"Now. You are not welcome into this mall more today and not for the rest of the weekend. And that means none of you three… is there anything else or can we leave now calmly and trust you not to start a fist fight again?"

Now it was dad's turn to look mostly like a little child who knew they'd done something wrong. He lowered his chin slightly and looked away from the man, then shook his head and filled the silence with only a few words.

"No. You can trust me sir."

"Well then. I'll escort you out. Or is there anyone who'd like to add anything." The man turned to me but I only shook my head in silence. "Let's go." The man got up and walked ahead of Simon through the door, a hallway and into the mall close to their doors. After Simon walked Tasha and after her I and dad.

And it just all sounded so quiet.

Of course, it was black Friday and we were still at the mall. Pushing our way through the crowd the silence shouldn't have felt so thick. There were sounds everywhere. People were talking and laughing all around. There were beeps from cash machines and others when costumers paid with cards and then more chattering and laughing.

So why did the silence seem so unbelievably thick while we made our way in the middle of it. And even more so when I felt dad's arm around my shoulders as he pulled me close.

"There are days that I wish I could just hold you like this forever." He said, as quietly as he could for me still to hear it as the guard left and I, Tasha and dad went in one direction and Simon in another. "After all the time I missed and all of those things you went through I'd just want to hold you and protect you so that nothing could ever hurt you again. So sometimes… when I found out people- like this Simon- guy has then…"

I only looked up on dad in silence when he couldn't find the words. He nodded back and as I snuggled the side of my face into his soft- fabric scarf the silence would only have to fill itself.

 **Random fact**

I'm not sure how things would work after Natasha and Baze started fighting Simon in the mall as I am boringly well- behaved. So I'll just be doing it to suit the storylines and hope that it ends up somewhat correct.

 **Anyone who reviews will get a shoutout.**


	7. Past remembered

**Thanks to umbrella0326 for reviewing.**

 **Guys, guys, guys. "Jumping up and down" I actually finished one of those stories I was talking about. I also started a two-shot for Epilepsy awareness. So I do still have six of those stories left to go but I did for sure finish one.**

 **I think this might be the next one to get finished. I don't have many ideas. So I'll try to put together the few ideas I have for it and make another few chapters.**

When we came home I took my bag and got out of the car, then into the house without looking back. I couldn't bother to answer when mum asked what we were all doing home already- Tasha and dad could answer. And with that I went into my room, and with my feet still towards the floor I laid down on my back and laid my arm over my eyes.

I would have liked to just be alone for a moment. But soon I heard footsteps up the stairs, too light to be mum's or dad's and someone knocked on the door to my room and came inside.

"What happened in my past will keep on catching up with me won't it Tash?" I asked, still with an arm over my eyes and without looking up. "Whenever I try to forget and go on with my life. Then something or someone new comes around and then it starts right over again." I sighed deeply. "It's going to be like that for the rest of my life. Isn't it?" I didn't get an answer and lowered my arm. "Oh… Jed. I thought you were Natasha when you came." I sat up and reached for my bag.

"Your mum asked me to go and check if you were okay. Your dad and Natasha told us about what happened at the mall."

I already knew the others were trying to make sure something else started in between me and Jed. And I couldn't help but notice the half smirk on Jed's lips.

"I could go and get someone else if you want them here?" I shook my head. "Well. If there's anything I can do…" He didn't finish the sentence. "Do you want me to go and leave you alone?"

I would have wanted to say that I wanted him to go. But at the same time I wanted him to stay. I didn't say anything, then suddenly his voice made a sound and vibrated and I heard as he pulled it out of his pocket and then sighed at whatever it was that he saw.

"Something I can help you with?" I couldn't help but ask. "Is it a text from your sisters missing you?"

"No. From Simon…" I looked up and pretended I wasn't as sneaky as I really was. He held up his phone- I should have already known they had been in contact already. If I knew Simon right he had been making fun of everything that had happened rather than apologizing for hurting both his best friend and his worth enemies. "I did move into Simon's apartment to start at the school here because I needed somewhere to stay and couldn't afford a flat on my own. But then of course. As long as I'm defending you he won't let me back in there."

"Sounds like a typical Simon." I sighed. "Revenge and everything…" I didn't say anything for a few moments. But I really wanted to say something at all. So at last I just said the first thing that came to mind. "I had finally saved some money to be able to give everyone nice Christmas presents…" I said, more to myself than to Jed. "…I had planned to buy them all today- I bought one for Tasha but now what am I going to do. Oh, and dad bought Christmas sweaters for everyone. Everyone except for you that is. That's a bit unfair."

"I don't mind. I have this…" He gestured towards his button-up, as usual with a crazy pattern. This one dark blue with a print of flamingos. "Good thing with only wearing crazy shirts is that people will remember you. I stand out of the crowd. Anyway, I always do my Christmas shopping in the very last minute. And every year I say to myself that next year I'll start it sooner. Then do the exact same thing the next year again. I always end up with normal gifts, like- a perfume for my sister, a stuffed animal for my other, youngest sister. A scarf for my mum, a deodorant for dad as a hint… he never uses it anyway. He just goes around smelling like a monkey."

I couldn't help it- I snorted with laughter at the picture of a gorilla- strangely alike Jed walking around with arms held high. I barely knew where the photo came from, Jed hadn't said anything literally.

Maybe I just needed the laugh…

"There you are. Not that I have known you for very long but I have a feeling this is more you than whatever you have been these last few days. It's not that I like this anymore… or that any less… or anything any less…" Jed started stumbling over his own words. "…Sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry." I sat up, Jed came and sat down on the desk chair. "That sounds like a plan. But if it is like you say and Simon doesn't let you back into his flat- YOUR flat. Then…."

"Oh he lived there first. So he can pretty much do whatever he wants. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Well, after somethings that have happened all through my childhood I can wrap both my parents around my little finger. If I tell them it's going to be like that- you are always welcome here if you've got nowhere else to stay." Jed raised an eyebrow. "It's kind of a long story. For most of my childhood I was in foster care. Then I wanted to be independent after one other lousy foster home and for that I needed my parent's permission. So I looked them up and here I am…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you tell me that. I'm just such a sneaky person… Wow. That sounds harsh." I just shrugged- I guess I had been kind of used to it. "I've never had any such problems but still I complain that my dad smells all the time and my sisters are annoying and my mum is too worried and fusses too much and so on and so on. I have never really given a thought about what it would be like if they weren't there at all. Sorry. Now I just started talking."

"You don't have to apologize. I always found that sometimes it's quite nice to just sit down and talk with someone…" I silent as Jed's phone beeped with another text message and when he checked it he sighed again. "Another one from Simon? Did you tell him where you are?"

Jed nodded towards me with a meaning look in his eyes. He then pressed in an answer and sent it before he laid the phone on his lap and leaned back slightly.

"Just what I was expecting. As long as I'm here and friends with you he doesn't want anything to do with me and I'm not welcome back into the flat. As well, he wants me to kick your dad in the balls from him."

Well sure- I'd like to see someone as nice do that!

"I HEARD THAT."

We could hear my dad shout from the stairs and I couldn't help but laugh, so did Jed and for a moment I couldn't help to notice how a big and kind of handsome smile he had when he laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

I looked away beating myself for not noticing that I had started staring.

"Honestly…" With another new text message Jed took his phone again. "I have known Simon for a year and a half almost, and I've only known you for like five minutes. But I have to say that you are actually a nicer person than what he is. In this moment he would be sighing about that he's bored and how I got him into whatever trouble."

"I guess…" I hesitated a bit. "..Simon just isn't a very nice person."

"No. I guess not, but there's always room for change but at any form of critique he just starts defending himself and attacks… you are a nice person though. I know that already."

I couldn't help but smile slightly, a bit turned away from Jed. "A nice person" well that was something at least.

Although, to be nicer than Simon it wouldn't take much.

And if I could guess- I would have guessed that as soon as school started again after the weekend and Jed needed to stay with Simon again he would have "forgotten" all about me.

 **Well. Maybe now finally something is really starting to happen in between Lux and Jed. Jux? Led?**

 **Random fact**

I actually started this story since after finishing the series I really, really, really wanted to write something for this fandom. Now I kind of regret it because I don't like this story and it's boring. But I'm hoping to finish it within a few chapters and then it will be over and done and I will be quite relieved.

 **Anyone who reviews will get a shoutout.**


	8. Story finished (and another started)

**And here is the last chapter of this story. If there's anyone out there who had read this story from start to end then thank you for sticking with and reading it. And I'm sorry you had to wait for so long in between every update.**

"This is one of the more interesting Thanksgiving holidays I have had I must say." Jedidiah said by our Sunday dinner. Finally eating the turkey with mashed potatoes, gravy and apple cider. "If I had known this when the week started… ow."

By the last sound his voice was lower than before and I could tell he was trying to hide it. He had had to take his sling off for the moment being to be able to use knife and fork. But now finished and carefully put his arm back into it.

And just as he did we could hear the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket sounded loud through the kitchen.

It had constantly been vibrating these last few days. If it wasn't Simon it was one of his sisters, and if not any of them then it was his mum. Now, at least he had asked them all to hold on so he could eat dinner but apparently…

"…Simon thinks I should have finished my dinner by now. Wow. This weekend he is certainly interested in what I am doing about twenty four, seven. Sorry." He pushed the phone back into his pocket again.

"If Simon is anything like he was when we… met…" I started and couldn't help for the pictures of the day when he and all of his friends stood around me in a circle about to pull their pants down. "…He wants to control everything and everyone at all times."

Jed only sent me a meaning look and barely nodded.

"Friendly guy."

Something passed by in my brain, a story of how his twin sister had died in his arms during a car crash that Simon had gotten away from without a scratch. That he was only five, that he wanted control because he hadn't been able to control things at the crash…

All people had a story to them I'd guess. Simon's made sense if one thought about it. He had later grown up with his dad working about twenty four seven, but barely even saw his son in the eyes.

"What are you thinking about Lux?" Mum asked all of a sudden and got me back to reality, here and now. "You're not afraid of meeting him again tomorrow are you? Because if you are then maybe we'll have to get some help from the principal or someone."

"No." I said a bit too quickly while I took the last few bites of my dinner. "I was just thinking that people usually have a good reason of why they act like they do. Simon… might have a reason of why he wants to stay in control and know as much as possible."

I couldn't remember where I had found out about what had happened to Simon. But I did know that he was very quiet and shy about it and refused to open his mouth if someone tried to talk about it. After all of that this wasn't my secret to tell.

"That's true," Tasha said, she was currently the only one still eating. "Although. That you're hurting or anything doesn't really give you an excuse to act like an asshole. I mean, it would be as if I punished you guys for what my parents did. Or started treating my friends like they… well. You get it. And certainly not do anything like what he did to you when you went to schoo…"

"You're right Tash." I interrupted- if there was anything I didn't want to talk about! "But… I guess… Well, all we can do is really try to ignore him and sooner or later he might give up. He's got his money back and that might be enough. Are you finished?" To give an answer Tasha didn't say anything but leaned back in her chair hugging her full stomach. "Can we just… talk about nothing or talk about something else."

"I just want to say one thing." Jed raised his hand slightly. "First of all. I am so grateful that you let me stay here during these holidays. And second- I and Simon have all classes together and everything. So if he tries something again. I promise you I will personally do my best to keep him away from you too. And once again- that is a promise."

"You're very welcome." Mum said with a slight smile. "But I guess it's bedtime for all of us, especially you there who are going to school in the morning… Sorry. I kind of never got the chance to do this when you were little Lux. So all of you…" She sounded strict but was wearing a jokingly smirk. "All of you, shower, brush teeth and go to bed."

I was so used to mum saying these things I couldn't even feel embarrassed for it. She was right- she hadn't ever gotten the chance to do it when I was little so what else should she do the last evening of the holidays?

"Yes ma'am." Tasha said jokingly polite. "Dips on showering first."

"Lux, will you help me clean the table?"

"Sure."

Dad never asked me that if there wasn't anything he wanted to say. Something he wanted to say in private. But as he started putting the leftovers in lunchboxes and I put the things in the dishwasher it did take a long while before he started saying anything at all.

So long I chose to ask before he did.

"Are you okay dad?"

If he didn't know that I was safe and happy he usually wouldn't be. He was such a dad.

"I'm just hoping that back in school Jed won't change and become more like that Simon… Knowing how some guys can be. Actually, knowing how I could be once upon a time. Maybe not a bully but… I just hope he won't hurt you that's all."

Something passed by in dad's eyes. And for the millionth time I was reminded of how bad he felt about never having known me until I was almost an adult and as he would say it. "Let me get hurt during all of those years"

Every time I smiled at him like this I just hoped somehow it could help. But still knew that it never would. I was just happy that he and mum and Ryan and everybody else had gotten into my life at last and the rest of my life would be spent with all of them.

But I'd guess that for a parent especially it wouldn't be so easy.

I didn't try to say anything about it this time, I just went to the bathroom to get showered and myself ready to bed. And then fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

But that, just as the thought passed by that Jed might change in the same moment Simon was in the same room. Even though I knew very well he was the one who had tried to defend us the day before the holidays when I and Tasha were yet only strangers and Simon his friend.

I had barely seen Simon once in the whole school during the whole fall we had been at college. That was why when I said goodbye after giving Jed a ride to the school. I didn't expect to see him for a while.

And I couldn't help but to feel quite disappointed. After spending so much of the holidays under the same roof it would feel strange not having him to turn to at every second I needed.

I just tried to ignore the feeling and think I didn't care. I barely knew Jed anyway.

(The ignoring didn't succeed)

Then I was quite surprised when I and Tasha went into the very same lunch hall as that fight had happened in. And that moment just felt like ages ago, despite the fact that we saw Simon and Jed in the middle, towards the left side where the stage was the exact same spot they had been in a few days ago.

"HEY REJECT…" I could hear him shouting and stopped in my tracks when I was trying to make my way past their table and over to the corner of the hall. "…Oh I could have stopped there. But you know, when your dad…"

"OI." I suddenly heard from next to Simon where Jed was just swallowing what first kept him from speaking. "Leave her be."

"Or what?" Simon snorted. "Now I have some unfinished business with reject." Simon stood up, but Jed was quicker. "What are you doing man?"

Jed didn't answer. I wasn't looking at him but I was pretty sure his eyes spoke more words than his words at the moment.

"Well. Then you're going to have to get through me first." Jed gently pushed me away so he protected me partly. "But…" Jed looked down on his arm. "…If you could just hold on a few weeks with that then whoa…"

Simon had grabbed Jed's shirt and I could almost feel his pain and where it hurt his shoulder when he pulled him closer almost as he was about to kiss him.

"As long as you're with her then stay away from me and consider yourself homeless."

With that, pretty much exactly what Jed had known would happen Simon pushed him down onto the floor, Jed fell over a chair with a loud bang, quickly got up and then only sighed and watched Simon as the latter left the cafeteria.

"I guess we'll just have to decide that I and Simon are done with each other by now."

"And I guess I just have to agree with that."

"You guys have been better friends only this weekend that what Si has been since we met each other last year… so… I can't say I mind that… thank you." I lifted Jed's chair for him. "I also lost count of how many times your parents told me I'm welcome at yours if I've got nowhere to stay so if you don't mind…"

"Oh believe me…" Tasha answered for me. "Lux doesn't mind at all."

I jokingly stuck my tongue out at Tasha and she grimaced back and went to get a drink while I sat down right next to Jed and the rest of the people in the cafeteria just kept on going on with their lives. Unknown to them, something new had risen from, only a few days ago. The dark- haired guy in front of me had defended two absolute strangers.

And that was when I realized…

All weekend mum, dad and Tasha had been hinting time and time again that I and Jed had fallen in love.

I had just kept on saying I and Jed were friends, had just met each other and that we were going to stay and especially now were going to be friends.

I must not have seen they were right and I was wrong until Jed leaned down and I reached up and then his lips touched mine.

Maybe it was for a reason everything, and where the story with Simon now ended I and Jed were starting a new chapter in our story together, for something new to start.

 **As I'm writing this A/N I haven't written the whole chapter (I don't write the chapters right up and down but the parts I know how I'm going to write one by one and then write the parts in between.) But I am so relieved this story is coming to an end and I hope someone out there enjoyed the story more than I did. I think it kind of sucks really and I just wanted to start a story for life unexpected so bad and ended up going with this. So now, when I've decided how to write this chapter, and the story's getting finished. Leaving five stories that are still about to get finished- I am just so relieved.**

 **Random fact**

One of the reasons why this chapter took me so long to get up even though it was the last was that until I started this chapter that I realized I could do it like this. Instead of with two chapters like I had planned at the start. That in that case would have ended up really short and full of empty words only to make a chapter. Well, at last I started writing it and ended up with this. I hope everybody are happy with the ending.

 **And with that, lights out and off we go.**

 **-Linnéa**


End file.
